Easy To Love
by SilverThornz
Summary: He was strong, no doubt about that. He was beautiful, sure as hell he was. He was amazing, the definition.She looked over at him and smiled. No one could ever make her feel; more insecure, more lucky to be alive and more in love. One-shot! TenTen/Neji/Lee


**Okay hey, hey, hey! So um while taking a break from writing my other stories I decided on this oneshot because hey why not? Anyway whether you like this depends solely on what you think of these characters…and in all honesty I absolutely hate one of this characters. See if you can guess who and I bet you'll have it wrong unless you've read some of my other stories where I've mentioned my extreme dislike…**

**Disclaimer:…No I don't own Naruto.**

**Let's begin shall we?**

**Easy To Love**

She knew he was strong. As she stared at him now he even sweated strength, heck he even sweated perfection. How he ever lost to Naruto she would never know. It seemed as if it was a glitch in humanity the way he lost; it seemed impossible for _him_ of all people to lose to Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji had it all; status, beauty (not that he cared), confidence and of course that insane strength of his. She never knew someone as self-assured as he (except Sasuke Uchiha), she never laid eyes on someone as cocky as he (except Sasuke Uchiha), she never gazed at anyone as breathtakingly gorgeous as he (except maybe Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei) but that's beside the point. Neji Hyuuga was every definition of the word amazing and she felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the world to be able to be on the same team as he. He may have lost to Naruto, but looking at him now Ten-Ten knew that he was now stronger than he has ever been.

"You gott'em all Neji!" Ten-Ten shouted with glee, dripping with sweat and panting loudly. _No need to tell him that though, he could already tell_.

Ten-Ten's gaze drifted through the scene before her; beyond a shadow of a doupt Neji was a freaking genius! Swords, maces, kunai, shuriken…you name it was scattered in a circle around the Hyuuga, and all was deflected by his ultimate defense…his rotation.

Neji, _of course_, was unscratched and the only reason he was sweating was because they'd been doing this since dawn and now it was noon.

She smiled at him, though his back was still turned, so she straightened up. _I know this is inappropriate and rather juvenile but…damn am I lucky or what!_

"Hey Neji! You want to go get some lunch, I'm _starving_!" she said, with a bit of exaggeration on her exhausted face.

He turned his head slightly in her direction his face impassive as always, "Are you tired?" he asked a hint of condensation in his cool voice, but his voice was always cool and condescending so she shrugged it off and nodded.

_Food here I come_, she thought already claiming victory.

She nodded graciously.

He waved her away, "You can go then. I'm going to keep going," Neji replied his actions relied that he was over the whole discussion.

Ten-Ten felt her face drop along with any hopes she had with Neji. He never changed.

He turned his back to her again, and she felt a complete an utter sadness wash over her. Why did she think that maybe, just maybe, just this once he'd realize or even care? He was Neji Hyuuga and she loved him for that…though sometimes she wished that she didn't.

"Oh…Okay then," she said her tone dropping substantially.

She felt herself walking away though her head was still there, thinking about him, and asking why over and over again. Knowing him for so long, she knew better than to ask why; she knew better than to show any weakness.

Trees waved at her regrettably as she passed, until she finally stopped and leaned against a tree. Ten-Ten had always thought of herself as one of the strongest genin kunochi in the village. She thought she was stronger than Sakura, and way stronger than Ino and even stronger than Hinata who was not even near an equal to Neji but at that moment she felt jealous of them. She was jealous of all of them.

Neji told her he thought of her as an equal and she knew he didn't because if she was being honest she knew she wasn't. He never even acknowledged the fact that she was a girl and as she thought about it was she a girl to him?

She couldn't laugh at him and have fun at his expense. She couldn't get away with those things even though she had this crush on him…she was a little afraid of him.

Hinata had two guys on her team, who cared about her and protected her, even when she improved she was theirs to protect. She was comfortable with them both, and they knew her weakness and she knew theirs. Though she was weaker than they she was an equal.

Ino had the laziest guy on her team and she had the biggest. Ino could have fun with them, laugh with them, she could train with them and not feel inferior to them at all. Granted she couldn't do much, in fact she was mostly talk and the only person who she could actually tie with was Sakura anyone else she would be laid flat, even Hinata could kick her butt. Still her teammates respected her and thought of her as a female member of their team, she was an equal.

Ten-Ten looked toward the sky and continued walking; she walked into Ichiraku's and saw team seven sitting down eating.

Sakura was in the middle conversing with the two with a joyous look on her face, whilst Naruto was grinning like a Wildman and even Sasuke wore his infamous smirk.

Ten-Ten had once thought Team Seven was alike like her's; a dork, and a genius. But it was not so, they were comfortable with each other, they kidded with each other. Each team member mattered, and even though Sakura was mostly protected she too was a part of that team she did count.

In the forest of death, Sakura stopped Sasuke from going on a rampage, who else could have done that? She made them better. Even Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was better than Neji and Lee's, they argued but never came to blows. In a sense they were brothers.

In fact her relationship with her team was one Ten-Ten envied most, it was like Team Gai's but better way better. That was the reason that Ten-Ten turned on her heels and left the Raman shop.

"Hey! Hey! Ten-Ten!" that oh-so-familiar voice called after her. She turned to see Lee sprinting her direction beaming and she couldn't help but smile. Oh, Lee.

He finally came to stop infront of her and he had fire in his eyes, "That was such an exhileration run! I told my self that if I didn't get to you in less than two seconds than I would have to run five hundred laps around the entire village! We must all learn to embrace the spirit of YOUTH!"

She face-palmed and quirked an eyebrow, "You wanted something?"

He scratched his head and smiled with enthusiasm, "I was wondering if you'd join me for the consumption of food to fuel our youthful bodies!" why didn't he just say grab a bite to eat or something?

She blinked and something crossed her mind. Looking down she asked, "You must have seen me ask Neji, didn't you?"

He gave her the thumbs up, "Not at all!"

She smiled and shrugged it away, "Let's go Lee."

He marched on, pulling her alongside him and she smiled to herself.

Lee was amazing, sweet, kind, generous, and strong. Lee may not have a pretty face but she knew he was beautiful on the inside. His personality may sometimes be hard to handle but he's always full of good intenstions. One thing he does better than Neji is care and acknowledges her, and that's all she could ever ask for.

As she looked over her shoulder at him all she really wanted to do was ask him, "Lee, why are you so easy to love."

* * *

**N/A: Well did you like? If you did pleas feel free to tell me! Oh and by the way i was in no way bashing Neji, i just wanted to show appreciation to Lee who for all intents and purposes is a really great guy and he is really easy to like. if you don't like Lee then i'm sorry to say something is so wrong with you...anyway did you figure out who i don't like? it is...TenTen! yay! i didn't bash her in this but yeah i hate Tenten and i love Neji! but who doesn't? he's just tops!...anywho...review! and i will soon be updating my other stories i'm just in a slump. Oh and if you don't particularly get this...i'll be happy to answer any questions. BYE-BYE for now!**


End file.
